You don't know
by whosajiggawhat
Summary: Something smells good in the kitchen. SasuHina with mention of NaruHina A request from a friend on DA.


****

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or any of it's characters. They belong to Kishimoto

A dark figure swiftly jumped from tree to tree in search of his target, a certain dark haired clear eyed women, who was no doubt making a dinner her knucklehead husband.

It had been yet another rather peaceful day in Konoha, with the war having been over four years ago, the times of assassinations and village overthrows had gone down exponentially.

That wasn't to say that such situations were extinct, just that war had joined the nations in a better understanding of each other. With the lack of said missions, many Konoha Anbu were either sent to other nations to help small skirmishes or when lucky, took whatever duties were open at the time.

However, one such high ranking soldier wasn't able to do either. While Sasuke had helped Naruto in defeating Uchiha Madara once and for all, his status as a man of Konoha was still in question, which was why the new Hokage, a certain former teammate of his, had made him his personal bodyguard. A sort of way to keep him in line while also taking care of any attempts of the Hokage's life, a doubtful task being both were now considered the two most powerful ninja's in the world.

While the job was more than easy, the thrill of the battle and the ability to push oneself to the limit was not granted to him, something he never thought would happen when he rejoined his former village. Sparing had its limits, even with his pound for pound teammate to use as a punching bag.

This often led to doing meaningless tasks for the "Best Hokage Ever", as his friend would like to call himself. Hence, the reason he was making his way in search of that's dummies wife.

_Flashback_

"_Dammit! There's too much paperwork! All I do is stamp stamp STAMP! I don't get to have any fun." The blonde haired male yelled to the head strategist._

"_Why are you bitching at me for? I'm the one who has to explain everything you're stamping. So troublesome."_

_All Hokage did was glare at Shika, knowing full well that he had an even tougher job, considering he knew he wasn't the best when it came to being taught something._

"_Still… this is too much. With this much work, I won't be able to get to have dinner with Hina."_

"_Well whining about it isn't going to get this job done faster." A frustrated sigh as heard as the pineapple haired shinobi put a palm to his face in a sad attempt to calm himself._

_After five more explanations about how what he was signing would insure the taxes wouldn't go up for the local farmers, Naruto had enough._

"_Sasuke!"_

_A quick blur appeared before him in an instant._

"_What is it this time dobe?" Already anticipating the boring assignment he was about to be tasked with._

"_How many times have I told you not to call me that teme!" A tick formed under the eye of the former avenger, considering the irony of his friend saying it wasn't alright to call him a name, when he was doing it just as much._

"_Just tell me what you want already." The argument going long past the point of redundancy. _

_The blonde removed his Hokage hat and brushed his bangs up, wiping some sweat away from his brow in the process._

"_I'm gonna need you to tell Hinata I won't be able to make it for dinner tonight."_

_A fine eyebrow rose at the demand._

"_You do know she's going to be upset again," a sigh coming from his boss/friend when mentioning the already apparent response expected "This is the third time this week and we're not even halfway through it."_

"_And that's why I'm sending you. Hina always seems to be less mad when you explain it to her," Naruto put his hand together in a praying motion "Please Teme! If you do this, I'll see about getting you a mission that's challenging."_

_End of flashback_

And this is where that conversation led him, the front of the Hokage's house.

He noticed the little sign in the front of the door with a chibi image of Naruto and Hinata hugging. While it was still around three in the afternoon, Hinata was no doubt preparing for a well cooked dinner. The fact that he had come by so often, whether to report back to Naruto or just sit down for a visit, gave Sasuke the right to come in without knocking.

The faint smell of meat cooking was pleasing to his senses, knowing full well how good a cook Hinata was. It had be on more than one occasion that he had left their house with a little snack from the heiress, insisting that he eat a full balance meal once in a while.

While sneaking in a bit, he could hear the Hokage's wife humming a gentle tune, the sound originating from the kitchen. It was little known fact but while in the midst of cooking, Hinata had a tendency to not notice anything else aside from her kitchen surroundings, leading to certain surprise attacks on the avenger's part.

He couldn't help it; it was always so fun to scare the poor little hime.

However, he wasn't expecting what he saw. Right in front of the oven was Hinata bent over, probably checking through the small glass to see the meat being cooked just right.

That wasn't the problem though. The normally classic and dull hime had on a pair of booty shorts and with her position, Sasuke could make out the fine underline of her asscheek. The rest of her ensemble consisted of a normal sized shirt covered by a pale apron.

A quick hint of pink dusted his face before he quickly coughed, enjoying the quick tense and small jump on one Hyuga Hinata. Turning around, she put one hand to her chest, steadying her heart from jumping out of her chest.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" a small pout donning her petite face, "That's not n-nice! I n-nearly had a heart-attack!"

"Gomen, Hinata," the raven haired man couldn't help but smirk at her expression "But you're just too easy to tease"

The small glare now gone for the heiress, Hinata gave a look questioning why he was here, though after a few seconds she had already guessed the reason.

"N-Naruto-kun's not going to be here for dinner is he?"

The smirk had now turned into a straight line. "Said he had too much paperwork again."

A sad smile barely graced her face before Hinata turned her back to him.

"W-What else is new."

Sasuke had seen their marriage go from a happy fairytale to a nightmare on more than one occasion. Naruto's work and the fact that he tended to neglect his wife, really took a toll on her.

All the while Hinata stayed at home, no longer allowed on mission herself, since the council deeming it too risky to have the wife of the Hokage out and about.

The worst part was Naruto had agreed to it.

While she had understood that he was thinking about her safety, he hadn't even given her an option, simply went with what the council had proposed.

She may have been a bit of a wallflower but she still liked the thrill of a mission here and there. Now the only thing she could look forward to was when her husband would return home from work.

Apparently, she didn't even have that!

Seeing Sasuke face, Hinata could already tell he knew how her mood was. Deciding there wasn't anything to gain by sulking, she put on a smile.

"W-well, would you like to stay for dinner, Sasuke-kun?"

Seeing as though he had nothing else to do for the day, he nodded and took a seat at the table.

It turned out that Hinata was making a roast and since she wanted it to be very tender, wouldn't be done cooking for at least three hours. To pass some of the time, they started a small conversation.

"S-so, I've been hearing Sakura-san's trying to get you to go on a date with her" Hinata sipped her small cup of tea that she had prepared for the both of them.

"Hn," eyes closed as he knew that subject would pop up sooner or later "She's pretty persistent"

Hinata watched his adam's apple move up and down as he swallowed his drink.

"Y-you should g-give her a chance. She's been t-trying ever since you came back." A glare was her answer as she meekly sipped from her cup.

He was fine with being a bachelor. The freedom of not being chained down, at least in relationship form, was something he wasn't planning on giving up anytime soon. Plus, if he ever did feel the need for sex, he always had access to some fangirl that was more than willing to spend a night with the lone Uchiha.

Hell, on friskier nights he would go and seduce a kunoichi, usually someone with talents in the bedroom. Anko and Tenten were two of his favorites. They tended to be a bit kinkier than the rest. And they knew what they were getting into.

Though lately, even they were getting to be a bit less than _fulfilling_.

His attention was brought back by Hinata scooting her chair out.

"E-excuse me Sasuke-kun, I'm just going to check on the roast." Walking back over to the oven, she bent over just as she had before.

The sight was a little more than tempting, given Hinata's full figure. The wide hips, her luscious bust dangling a bit and especially how her indention of her cheeks would press a bit when she swayed a bit from side to side.

He had seen enough.

The stroking of her backside had Hinata standing at attention, only to be met with a broad and thick chest hitting her back. She slowly turned her head to see a devious smirk on the face of her guest.

"S-Sasuke-kun!" the look he gave her heated her core unlike any others had done before "N-not h-here"

Calloused hands palmed the cushy flesh, molding it to his benefit.

"It's your fault for tempting me" he slowly closed in on her ear, lips barely touch it "Beside, you know you want this just as much as me."

A load moan was his answer as he slowly moved his hand from her ass to the center of her legs, using one finger to rub against the clothed lips of her womanhood.

This little secret between them had always been held in the comfort of his own home, never was there a time that it had taken place at the Hokage's house. A secret that no one had known about, that had started almost a year after the heiress's marriage.

His insistent rubbing had her legs buckle as she quickly grabbed onto the handle of the oven. He brushed her hair to one side and licked her neck, with a gasp as his reward.

The fact that Hinata did nothing to stop him, gave him all the incentive to continue.

Using his hand that was unoccupied, he gently moved up the front of her shirt till her it bunched up close to her neck, then went to tickling her abdomen, causing her to flex a bit. He ran his light feathered touches up until he felt the outline of her bra. Feeling around a bit, he noticed she had a clip on the front of it and without further searching, he unsnapped the hook.

"A-Ah! S-Sasu" her voice muffled by full lips pressing against her own. Wide eyes fluttered shut as she gave into the feeling as her mouth obediently opened when his tongue pressed against her teeth.

Her hands left the oven handle to trench themselves into the spiked hair of her lover, pulling Sasuke even closer to her mouth.

Hinata's mouth opened in a silent gasp as Sasuke massaged her breast. The hand that had been teasing her bottom had come to help out his other, squishing the two mounds together, then letting them bounce back into place.

Feeling the ache in his lower half, Sasuke began to grind into the backside of the petite woman. Letting go of her lips, he angle her a bit so he could see Hinata's ample chest. Using his hand, he lifted the right one up a bit, noticing how the bright pink nipple stood out proudly, loving the attention it had been receiving. A quick kiss to it before engulfing the whole bud, all the while pinching the unattended one, had Hinata's moans raise in pitch.

A few more suckles and Hinata's knees finally collapsed. Her misty eyes turned to look at him as he extended a hand out to her to take. The action was left without answer as her hands clutched at his pants.

At first, Sasuke thought it was to gain balance but that idea was thrown out the window when she moved her fingers up and down on the protruding bulge. Hands went to work as on the zipper of his pants. Both pants and boxer were down in an instant, revealing a 10 inch thick member standing proudly in front of the normally shy Hyuga.

The black haired beauty quickly lifted up her shirt along with her bra, giving her the freedom she needed. While still on her knees, a delicate hand stretched out to grab a hold of the phallus that was already leaking a bit of pre-cum. A soft stroke had the Uchiha groan in pleasure.

"Hmm. Just like that Hime." Dark and clouded eyes looked down on her as she continued with another pump.

Having enough teasing, Sasuke put a hand behind the head of Hinata. Getting the message he was sending, the heiress stuck out her tongue and gently licked from the base to the tip, swirling it a bit at the top, before descending down on it as much as she could. A hiss from Sasuke was her bonus for the action. For the rest of the column that she couldn't quite reach, her dainty hands made up in pumping. The slurps and smacks are she bobbed her head up and down, echoed throughout the empty house.

"Ah. I love how you use your tongue, Hinata."

Sasuke was extremely turned on looking down at wonderful shiny black hair tossing back and forth as her eyes closed in pleasure. Or maybe it was concentration. Either way, he couldn't hold back the hiss when one of her hands played with his sac, teasing at times with feather touches and then groping them firmly.

Knowing he was close, Sasuke tilted Hinata's chin up to tell her it was time for the main course. Normally he was more than happy to give her a "_through licking_" but it seems neither was able to contain their lust any longer.

Hinata let go of his member with a loud pop, smiling at bit at the sound. As she stood up, she quickly worked her way out of her shorts and panties, giving Sasuke the excellent view of seeing her move her wonderful hips from side to side.

Sasuke was greeted to a sight of trimmed black patch of hair just above a dripping slit. Feeling a bit embarrassed at being so expose, Hinata quickly closed the distance hugging him in the process. She slowly looked up to see Sasuke smirking at her a bit.

A quick kiss turned into a battle of tongues as his member pushed against Hinata's stomach. Sasuke massaged her ass a bit before tucking in between again to prod her glistening glands. He noticed her check immediately clenched from the pleasure, seeing her blush heat up her whole face.

Sasuke quietly backed Hinata in the corner of the kitchen counters. While he did missing seeing her cute ass, he had work to do. He went to work, hitching one of Hinata's legs onto one side of the counter. Knowing she would be shy, Sasuke closed the distance and kissed her again while at the same time, plunging two fingers into the tight pussy. The movement of his digits was almost too much for Hinata as she gasped when her lips were detached from his.

"Mmmmh. S-Sasuke-kun ah! AH! Right there!" she squealed as he hit a certain spot inside of her. Feeling she was close, he smartly lifted the hood of skin close to the top and rubbed the nub. Clear eyes went wide for a second before closing tightly from the feeling of a coil being snapped inside of her.

"Ahhh!" her release gushed out as she trembled a bit from the orgasm.

No sooner as she slowed down her heart, did she feel Sasuke close in on her and fill her to the brim.

Lifting the other legs up and around him, Sasuke quickly sped up his thrust, already knowing Hinata was in the process of cumming again. The mini one she had experienced help bring out the major one that was about to occur.

Feeling her legs wrap tightly around his hips, he saw how her glazed eyes zoned in on his lips. The next second, tongue clashed in a show of feral power. Hinata's finger dug deep into Sasuke's back as she was repeatedly pistoned into.

This is what she need. The fullness of a man that would stuff her like no other, not even comparable to her husband, who was "half the man" her lover was. She needed this thrill, this adultery that would shame her if anyone was to find out.

Since she had no missions, she made damn sure she was going to get something out of life. Added to the fact that when she was amorous with her husband, he would either blow her off or during the actual act, finish well before she had even gotten started. A full year of trying to make it work couldn't help, so she had actually requested the help of his friend. Hearing stories of his late nights had been easy gossip around others, so she wanted to see if the legends were true about him. Safe to say, they were.

Her mind was turned into a jumble as his hips smashed against her, feeling her walls flutter around his cock. By her high pitched squeaks, he could tell she was close.

"Mmmhh. S-so much! I feel so f-full! P-please! Sasuke-kun!" His name brought forth another clamp of her velvety walls, trying to drain him of his seed.

With his quick ninja-like reflexes, he had turned her around 180 and had lifted both her legs unto the counter, putting her in a squatting type position. She quickly realized he hadn't even taken himself out of her during the process, but that thought was lost as he hammered her from behind.

Her supple ass shook with each thrust, mesmerizing him in the process. She had to laying her front down on the cold surface of the counter, knowing it would be tough enough to try and stay upright with Sasuke plowing into her.

After getting used to the positions, Hinata's hip began to move back and forth, up and down when he hit a different angle, meeting Sasuke's as he continued the motions.

Sweat dripped down each of them as their skin slapped together in fast and harsh meetings. The feeling of Sasuke's cock seemed to almost swell even more inside of her. The fact that had been so long since their last meetings, made her hyper sensitive and when Sasuke used his fingers to again, tease her clit, Hinata could not last any longer.

"Ah ah! T-too much! It's too m-much! I can't AHH!" her eyes blinked but she couldn't see anything as her body spasmed.

The tightness was too much for Sasuke as he plowed in one more time, before filling her to the brim with his essence. A bit fell from her unto the kitchen floor as both recovered from their activity. Sasuke backed away as Hinata gently put her feet back down on the tiled floor.

Still breathing hard, Hinata turned to look at Sasuke. Wrapped in sweat, his muscles flexed even more so than normal, giving her another heat in her center.

"A-Ano. The r-roast won't be done for another t-two hours." Her fingers pointed together as she looked down.

A smirk was donned by the Uchiha.

"Bedroom?"

A small smile and a tug of her hands was all he needed to know. Besides, Naruto wouldn't be getting back until much, much later.

**Please comment if possible ^^**


End file.
